Daenerys the Slave Queen
by SlaveDaenerys
Summary: When Daenerys returns to Meeren it is under attack by the Wise Masters. She tries to lead a defense but can't so she tried to negotiate with the Wise Masters but they'll only agree to one term. She becomes what she hates. WILL HAVE SOME NON-CON SCENES
1. Chapter 1

**I havent seen any stories like this so I figured I'd write one. This is my first story so let me know what you think of it. Would you want more?**

I landed back in Meeren to the Slavers attacking. I ran back into my Pyramid to see Grey Wrom, Tyrion, Missandei, and a few soldiers at the ready. Once they saw me they put down their weapons. "What is going on?" I asked. "We're being attacked." Tyrion said trying to be smart. I looked right at him. "I can see that!" I yelled at him. I sat at the table and took a deep breath. "Well we will just have to wait it out." I said. That's when a rock smashed through the window. Missandei gave me a concerned look. "Your Grace we can't stay here we need to leave." She said.

"Missandei that's what they want and we can't give them that. They will take you back into slavery I don't even know what they'll do with Tyrion." I said. She nodded. I turned to look out the window to see all the ships in the bay. There was no way we could fight that many ships and men even with the dragons. They'd be shot down before I knew it. And we couldn't stay here either or we'd be killed. I turned to Grey Worm. "Round up the Unsullied and get all the people to safety." I said. Grey worm nodded and walked out of the room.

At this point we were completely surrounded and couldn't hold a decent defense. Most of the Second Sons were dead and the Unsullied numbers are thinned. I looked out at the bay from the Pyramid and looked at the ships. "Tyrion." I called and he came over. "Yes your Grace?" He asked. "Call the Masters ashore I wish to speak with them." I said. "But your...yes your Grace." He said leaving the room. It was now only me up in the room just standing there thinking of my people.

I walked out to the beach where the Masters were waiting for me. I walked in a tent with three Masters sitting there and Tyrion on the other side. "Please take a seat." One of the men offered so I sat down. "Here are our terms. You will surrender the city and come with us as a slave." The main Master said. I let out a laugh as he said that. "I will not surrender and I sure won't be your slave." I said. The Masters looked at each other. "Those are the terms." They said. "Tyrion let me and the Masters have some privacy." I said. He looked at me and then left.

"Here are my terms you leave." I said. They all laughed. "You either agree to our terms our you die." They said and a man with a dagger appears in the corner. I snapped my fingers and Jorah came in. "Guess that won't work." They said. Once the man in the corner left so did Jorah. "We also want to kill the dragons." The one Master said. "No." I replied.

I knew they wouldn't accept my terms and they were slowly becoming aggravated at my persistence. I couldn't accept those terms I couldn't kill my dragons and let my people become re enslaved. I was running low on options and needed to make a decision soon. I looked up from my lap with a frown. "I accept your terms." I said. A man came in and put me in chains and I don't know a about everyone else.

I was stripped of my garments and put in slave rags and then left in a dungeon until my "Master" would come back from Meeren to give me work whatever that will be. I was fed decently and was given enough water. I was slave to Grazda mo Eraz the man I stole the gold from at Yunkai. It felt like yesterday they killed my dragons in front of me. The door to my cell opened and Grazda came in.

"Hello." He said. "I do hope you were treated well while I was away." I looked up. "I was." I replied. "Ah you will address me as master." He said. I looked up at him and stared for a moment. "I was...master." I said. A smile grew in his face. "Good." He said. He snapped his fingers and two slaves came in the room. "Bathe her and take her to my chambers." He said and they took me to a room with a tub in the middle.

It was a beautiful tub made from stone and many jewels. They stripped me and I stepped in the tub. The water felt amazing as it's the first bath I have had in at least a week. I was washed and brought to Grazda's chamber. He was sitting there on his bed until he saw me. He stood up and walked over toward me. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I'm fine I'm still adjusting to these rags." I replied. He smiled. "They are quite different then queens robes." He said and I agreed.

"Who are you?" He asked. I knew this was a test. "Daenerys Targaryen." I said. He gave me a look as if I gave the wrong answer. I scrambled through my thoughts and replied. Daenerys Targaryen slave to Grazda mo Eraz." I said. A smile lit up on his face. "Better." He said. "When you were in Merren what were you?" He asked. I looked him in the eyes. "I was a savage and didn't know anything I was stupid." I replied just so he wouldn't hit me as I knew his would if I replied wrong. "Good...good." He said.

His hands stroked my cheek and I went to turn away. He grabbed me by the chin and made me look into his eyes. "Your concerned for your friends so I'll tell you what happened to them. The old man died the girl is a slave to another master and the other man is in the fighting pits." He said. "Oh and I'm not sure about the dwarf." I felt sadness knowing Barriston was dead. Grazda's hand stroked my cheek. "You are mine now." He said with a smile. This might not be as bad as I thought it would be.

So far he has been gentle to me so I am kinda happy. "What will I be doing as your slave?" I asked. "Working on whatever labor I tell you to hard or easy." He replied. I nodded. "Now go fetch me some water." He commanded so I left the room. I grabbed a bucket and walked to the nearest water pool and filled the bucket to the brim and walked back to his chambers. "Put it in the wash basin." He said and I filled the wash basin up. "What should I do with the rest?" I asked. "Fill the water pitcher." He said. And I did.

"Clean out my chamber pot." He commanded and I went to work. It was not a pleasant job but I had to do it. Look at me now from Queen to slave emptying a Wise Masters chamber pot but I have to look at this now...I am a slave. I finished cleaning the chamber pot I went back to his chambers and by this point I was really working up a sweat. I hope he didn't make me do more work. But when the door opened he was at his table with two cups of water. "Come sit." He said so I sat at the table with him. "I can't have my slave die on her first day." He said handing me the cup. I took a sip and I savored the water as I knew I wouldn't get much of it.

"Thank you master." I said. "Your welcome." He replied. "The first day is the hardest it gets easier from here." He said. "Well it'll have to I don't think I'm going anywhere anytime soon." I said. Once I finished my water he gave his next command. "Change my bedding." I got up and took the sheets and stuff off his bed putting a fresh set on. I took his old sheets down to be cleaned. By the time that was done it was dark and Grazda led me to a room where there were a set of chains. He put a collar around my neck and put a chain on it and then he chained my arms and legs up.

I got into a comfortable position and fell asleep. I was awoken by a smack in the face. Grazda wanted me to accompany him in one of his meetings in the throne room. He sat in the throne and I stood behind him. "Oh you'll need a new name and that will be Oranea Vollen." Grazda said. "Yes master." I replied. Every time I said that I shivered. I was at war with these people now I serve them. I hope Jorah can escape the fighting pits and save me. Imagine the masters look when an army of Dothraki show up to the gate of Yunkai. Well I know once Jorah mentions Drogo they'll flock to his side to get me out.

The room doors opened and a man was escorted in. The man looked at me and then to Grazda. "Thank you fir seeing me." The man said. "Ah you haven't met my new slave Matamion Lenlaeron this is Oranea Vollen" Grazda said. Matamion looked over at me. "That is Daenerys Targaryen." He said. Grazda looked over to me. "No I am Oranea Vollen slave to the great master Grazda mo Era." I replied. That statement made me squirm. "Wow you have broken her." He said. Ha he thinks I'm broken I'm not broken I'm just doing what I have to do to survive.


	2. Chapter 2

The first half of this chapter is really smuty and is my first smut that I have written so let me know what I could have done better the other half is in another POV. And also SORRY for the for the long update time I will try to be better with it. Well enjoy the chapter :)

It has been just under a month since I surrendered Meereen and was sent to Yunkai to serve as a slave and it hasn't gotten easier. Every time I messed something up I was beaten and or chained in a room with little to no food and water. When people come to meet with Grazda they recognize me immediately. The more time goes by I feel like no help is coming and I am trapped here to live the rest of my days out.

The darkness of the cell made me feel like I was blind. I haven't eaten in days because I tore some sheets up. Just when I was going to go to sleep the door opened. I looked up to see a guard and some slaves.

"You are to be bathed and seen to master Grazda's chamber." He said as the slaves helped me to my feet.

They walked me down the hall to the bathing room and undressed me. I stepped in the tub and relaxed. I then felt wet rags rubbing my body cleaning me off.

When I was clean the slaves helped me out of the tub drying me off. They handed me clean slave rag to put on and then brought me to Grazda's chambers. I was nervous as to what was going to happen in this room alone with Grazda. I had a good idea as to what it was going to be and I wouldn't let that happen. After a few minutes Grazda entered the room with a smile on his face seeing me there on his bed.

"You look wonderful." He said sitting down next to me.

He stroked my cheek and I turned the other way. He grabbed me by the chin and turned my head back to look at him. His eyes looked deep into mine. He took his hand off my chin and then ripped off my gown leaving me naked on his bed. I shut my eyes and hoped this was a bad dream. His hand played and squeezed my breasts and pinching my nipples.

"S...stop." I begged.

He slapped me.

"Shut up." He ordered.

One hand slid down my torso and to my thigh. His fingers slid into my cunt. He began to play around sliding his fingers in and out. I could feel that I was growing wetter and wetter and the face Grazda was making was a look of satisfaction and I would not give him satisfaction. He used his free hand to take off his gown leaving him also naked.

He pulled his fingers out of me and shoved me back on the bed laying on top of me. He aimed himself before his cock was shoved inside of me. I screamed in un want. He slammed into me fast and hard not taking any break. He leaned in sucking on my breasts as he humped me. I placed my hand on his shoulder to try to push him away but he shoved my arm down to the bed holding it roughly in place.

He then pulled out and flipped me over shoving himself inside my ass.

"Don't do this." I begged.

Grazda just chuckled behind me an continued to fuck me. Now that he couldn't see my face I let tears fall down my face. I didn't want him to see me crying. Me Daenerys Targaryen crying doesn't happen. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head to look straight forward.

"Is the great last Targaryen crying?" He asked even though he knew the true answer to his question.

"N..no." I stuttered out.

He pulled out flipped me over and placed me on my knees his cock right in front of my face. He took is thumb and wiped the tears from my cheek.

"Soon you will not be crying but begging for this." He said.

I knew what he wanted me to do and I wouldn't do it. He put it right in front of my mouth but I wouldn't open it I will not give him pleasure. I rolled my eyes up and stared at him to show defiance. He grabbed the back of my hair pulling it making me groan out in pain taking the opportunity to shove himself in my mouth. He then forced my head to bob up and down on his cock slamming all the way to the back of my throat.

He grabbed my hand and placed it on his shaft. I knew what I had to do with it. I twisted his shaft as I bobbed on his member. He continued to push my head up and down on his cock. I started to feel him tense up I knew what was about to happen. He was close to cuming. He fully tensed up and held my head in place as his seed spilled out into my throat. He pulled his cock out and some cum shot out onto my face.

"Swallow it." He ordered.

I hesitated before swallowing every drop of his seed.

"Now the bit on your face." He said.

I again hesitated before using my hand to clean off my face and put it in my mouth swallowing it. He stroked my cheek.

"Don't you feel amazing?" He asked.

"No...no I don't." I replied. "My friends will come back for me and you will suffer."

Grazda chuckled at my comment.

"I am your friend now." He replied.

JORAH'S POV

I was surrounded by desert. I haven't had water in days and was weeks away from the closest city I was bound to die out here within the next few days. My mouth was dry of thirst and stomach hurt of hunger and my joints were locking up from all the walking that I was doing. I barley made it out of Mereen alive and I don't know what happened to Daenerys but I could only hope that she is alive and well. My vision started to blur and I fell to the ground. As my vision started to fade I heard a sound. A sound like hundreds of horses riding. That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a tent laying on a bed my forehead covered with a wet rag to cool me off. I took off the cloth and placed it to the side. I grunted as I sat up and take in my surroundings. A women came in an once I saw her gown I knew where I was...with the Dothraki.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine thank you." I replied.

She handed me a cup of water. I took it and chugged most of the bottle. I stood up and stretched out.

"Where were you headed?" She asked.

"The closest city there was a battle and my Queen was kidnapped." I replied.

"Which Queen is that?" She asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen." I replied.

She looked at me in shock like she knew the name. As if she knew her personally.

"I need to meet with your Khal." I said.

"Follow me." She replied.

I followed her out of the tent and through the Dothraki camp. People fighting and fucking and cooking. Kids running around with smiles on their faces while they played their games. I smiled at some of the people as they were living happy. It's been a while since I have been in a Dothraki camp from what Daenerys was married to Khal Drogo. After a few minutes we made it to the main area of the camp where the Khal sat. The Khal and the Dothraki woman were talking in Dothraki. The Khal dismissed the woman and then took attention towards me.

"What can I do for you Westerosi?" He asked.

"I need help. There was an attack and my Queen was kidnaped by the Enemy." I replied.

The Khal looked at and stroked his beard as he thought about what I just said. I knew there would be much debate about helping her but I hope I could persuade them.

"Why should we help you and your Queen?" He asked.

"Because she is Daenerys Targaryen wife to the late Khal Drogo." I replied.

He started talking to his right hand men in Dothraki about what they should do.

"She should be in Vaes Dothrak with the other Khal widows. But we will sleep on your request. We will let you know our decision at sun up. Until then you can stay the night eat dink and get your strength back." They said.

The Dothraki woman led me back to my tent made sure I was set up and then laid down and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daenerys's POV

I awoke chained to Grazda's bed. I looked up to him to see that he was sleeping soundly and naked. I tried to pull at the chain to see if it would break off but no luck. Grazda began to roll around and then he looked at me his eyes fluttering open. He smiled at me as he sat up on his bed. He patted my head as if I where a dog I looked at him in disgust.

"Slave grab my robe." Grazda ordered pointing in the direction of his robe.

I stood up and walked to the robe. I grabbed it and felt the fabric. It as as soft as the greatest silk in the world. I turned around and walked it over to Grazda and handed it to him. He put it on and covered up his naked body. He began to walk around doing his morning routine. I barely got any sleep last night since I kept having dreams about what happened last night. These dreams weren't exact representations of what happened. They were distorted. In every one I was laying beneath Grazda moaning his name begging him for more just thinking about the dreams made me wanna puke. He then walked over to me and placed his hand on my back.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I looked him in the eye.

"Daenerys Targaryen." I replied.

He smacked me.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Daenerys Targaryen." I said firmer.

He smacked me again and forcefully grabbed me by the chin to make me look at him.

"You are Oranea Vollen understand." He said.

I nodded.

"Who are you?" He asked yet again.

"Oranea Vollen." I replied with a frown.

He let me go and smiled.

"Good." He said walking away. "Come I need to be bathed." He said.

After Grazda finished his bath he pulled me around as he tended to his duties. Since Kraznys died he has taken over the unsullied trade and it is more prosperous then ever under his command. I just hope that Jorah is out there somewhere planning to get me out of here.

Grazda met with many potential buyers for the unsullied today. Some left with what they wanted. Others weren't so lucky with their transaction. I thought destroying Astapor and killing Kraznys would stop this but maybe I was wrong. Then Grazda took me to his council meeting. There were Slave Masters coming in from across Slavers Bay came to attend the meeting. They were all staring at me in slave rags and chains. Grazda must of taken notice to all the stares.

"How rude of me I haven't introduced you to my new slave." He toughed at my chain. "Go ahead introduced yourself." He said.

"M..m.my name is Oranea Vollen." I said.

The Masters looked confused.

"Aren't you Daenerys Targaryen?" One asked.

"Answer." Grazda said.

"No she's dead." I replied.

At first they were all shocked but then nodded their heads in agreement with the new information. Of course since I wouldn't be a threat to them anymore and they could sell thier slaves in peace.

"So Nyessesso how is the reconstruction of Astapor coming along?" Grazda asked.

"It's coming along quicker then expected." Nyessesso replied.

Their rebuilding Astapor? It's been so long since i've been there but I remember the damage. The walls were crumbling and the buildings colapsing. I remember the charmed corpses on the ground. The smell of the burning flesh still fresh in my nose. Then the memories of my dragons came to me. Before they were killed by the Masters. Well they claim that they killed them but I never saw it happen. That fact gave me a spark of hope deep inside. A spark that they could be alive.

"Will it be ready soon?" Grazda asked.

"Within the next few months." Nyessesso said.

"Excellent." Grazda replied with a smile. "Once Astapor is rebuilt we can put someone who is loyal to me there and it will begin my reign of Slavers Bay."

So Grazda is going to conquer Slavers Bay. I tried to do that and it didn't work out. I almost went to speak but cut myself off.

"What was that slave?" He asked. "Have something to add?"

"No master." I replied.

"Go ahead what do you have to say. I allow to speak." He said.

"I was just thinking about my attempt at trying to take control of Slavers and you see how it worked for me." I said.

He stroked his chin taking in what I had just said.

"But you made a stupid decision and I won't make a stupid decision." He replied. "You will help me since you do have a great mind for strategy." He said.

I find it ironic that he said that considering my strategy has me left here a slave. But I had to do what I had to do and I couldn't let him down either or I would be beaten if I do.

"Yes master." I replied.

The rest of the meeting was boring stuff about slave trade and the economy of the city. When the meeting was over Grazda took me to his cambers. He let me free of my chain for the time being.

"Bring me wine." He ordered.

I walked to the other side of his room and grabbed a goblet and filled it with wine and then walked it over to him.

"Grab yourself some as well." He said.

I didn't move.

"I get where your from it is considered improper to deny such offer." He said.

I walked back to the other side of the room and filled another goblet with wine and sat across the table from Grazda. He was looking over some parchment before placing it down and took a sip of his wine. He placed his goblet back on the table and stared at me. I don't know what he was thinking about but it couldn't have been good.

"You remind me of my sister. She was strong and persistent just like you." He said with a smile from thinking about the memories.

"What happened to her...if you don't mind me asking." I said.

"We were on a trip to Mereen and our caravan was attacked by a group of about fifty Dothraki. She was taken and then I went on the hunt to find her I found that she was sharing a bed with the Khal and couldn't convince her to come home. A few months later a Dothraki rider came and informed me that they were attacked and that my sister was killed in the fighting. I buried her at sea just like she wanted. It was sad to see her die so young." He said.

I could tell I brought some old bad demons up that I shouldn't have and I actually felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry for bringing that back up." I apologized.

He waved his hand at me.

"Nonsense it's fine it helps me remember that she was alive and lived happy." He said taking a sip from his wine.

I picked my goblet up and sipped the wine. It tasted wonderful.

"This is good wine." I said.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied with a chuckle.

"My sister was an open spirit she would always help the salves that where hurt or thirsty even though she wasn't supposed to. She always thought about the slaves being free but helped with the business because it is our way of life. She never understood it I tried to get her to understand but she didn't listen." He said taking a sip of wine.

I played with my goblet watching the wine swish back in forth. I played back everything Grazda said about his sister. I was letting it get to me. Maybe this whole story was made to get to my head and break me. I will not break not to this.

 **Sorry for the LONG wait. I am trying to get better at this and also trying to find time to write. I am glad you guys are liking this story. Also don't forget to comment and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Daenerys awoke naked next to Grazda's bed with a chain around her neck that was connected to the master's bed so that she couldn't leave in the midst of the night. For the past couple of months it has been routine she would be chained to the bed with a ten foot chain so she had some freedom and she would sleep on the floor. Grazda had once mentioned a bed once or twice for good behavior but the fallen Queen couldn't ever seem to get her job right.

As Daenerys stood rattling her chain to stretch her legs she could see the rays of sunshine beaming through the window. She looked down at the sleeping master who eyes slowly opened to see the silver haired woman standing bare as the day she was born. A smile grew across his lips as he saw her naked form and memories of the previous night came back to him. She still wasn't compliant to him but he would get to her one day. Grazda knew he had a long day today. Some nobleman was coming to in to look at the Unsullied. He had taken over the sell sword company after the fall of Astapor. He grabbed the key and unlocked Daenerys's chain.

"Go draw me a bath and go draw yourself one. I will wash myself today." He said getting out from the bed.

He moved to the other end of the room and covered himself in a robe.

"Yes master." Daeneys said.

She still cringed calling him that. Daenerys was still used to being Queen and being the ruler. In her head she knew Jorah was coming to get her someday.

Then flashing back to reality went to Grazda's bathing chambers and drew him a warm bath. She checked the water until it was just right and then left.

"Your bath is ready for you." Daenerys alerted the master.

"Thank you." He replied.

Then with swift feet she made way to the slave bathhouse. Daenerys hated bathing in public but she hated in when she smelled. She stopped for a moment in front of the bathhouse. It was a decent sized building made of clay and compacted sand same as the rest of the city. Bricks were falling off the side of the building. She opened the door exposing the main slave bathing chamber. Naked slaves moved in and out of tubs some just sat at the edge of pools talking and others handing out cleaning supplies to those who needed it. Daenerys found a empty pool and stripped naked. She hopped in the cold water and let it soak in. It wasn't the relaxing warm baths she had as Queen but it was something to get her clean. She grabbed a cloth and dipped it in the water before using it to scrub the little cover of dirt off of her body.

She scrubbed herself until she was clean and then excited the tub. Then she grabbed the clean rags and slipped them on. After that she made her way back to Grazda's chambers. The routine of being prepared to work for the day was beginning to sink into her head. Grazda began to trust his new slave more and more as time went on. He ordered Daenerys to help some of the other slaves and masters prepare the Unsullied in the courtyard. She remembers like it was yesterday that she bought the Unsullied and now they were all gone.

She made her way to the courtyard and saw one of the masters ordering slaves around.

"Silver what are you doing?" He asked angrily in Valerian.

"Grazda sent me to help with the preparations." I replied in the tongue.

The man thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well run to the kitchens and make sure there are snacks for the nobleman when he arrives." Her ordered.

Daenerys nodded and made her way to the kitchens.

Sweat was already pouring down Daeneys soft flesh. She had only walked from the Bathhouse to Grazda's chambers to the kitchens and the heat was killing her. The lack of water wasn't helping either but she didn't want to complain as she would be flogged if she did. She pushed the door to the kitchens open and saw cooks running all over preparing meals and cleaning plates and pans. A cook approached her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Daenerys nodded.

"Yes we need snacks for the nobleman." I replied.

The cook smiled.

"Yes they will be ready by the time he arrives." He replied before walking off to yell at someone.

She then made her way back to the master in the courtyard to see that Grazda had come and taken over operations. He smiled when he saw her approaching.

"Oranea Is the food in order?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good." He replied letting a smile creep up on his lips.

'Who could this man be?' Daenerys though to herself. Why go through all the fuss to appease this man. Now her head was flooded with questions about who the nobleman could be.

The day continued with work until the sun was ready to set. Grazda was sitting in a chair at the front of the courtyard with Daenerys at his side. The nobleman then entered the courtyard. He was a man of average height with a bit of a belly sticking out and a dark black beard that was neatly trimmed. He had several guards with him one of which was carrying a bag.

Grazda smiled as the man came closer.

"Donos so nice to see what has it been five years?" Grazda asked.

"Six." Donos replied.

Laughs came from both men as they began to catch up from the last six years.

"Well Grazda I don't think I've seen a group of men stand so still." Donos said about the Unsullied.

Grazda and some of the other high masters had smiled from the comment.

"I'm glad you like them." He replied stroking his chin.

Donos walked through the courtyard inspecting the few Unsullied that were rounded up. Then on his way back up front noticed Daenerys.

"Isn't that the Targaryen girl who took Mereen?" He asked.

Grazda pulled me closer to him and patted me on the back.

"It is but she learned her folly and changed her way." He replied. "Right?"

"Y..y..yes master." Daenerys replied.

 **I know this chapter is kinda short and boring but I wanted to get something out there and get back on a schedule. Anyway comment and let me know what you think or let me know if I'm going anything wrong and need to change anything. Anyway thx for reading and see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-SMUTTY Chapter ahead**

It has been about five months since Daenrys was taken by the Masters and Jorah was still arguing with the Khal who rescued him. Khal Moran keeps arguing that she should be in the Dosh Kahleen with the other widowed Khalesi's. Jorah just wants his Queen back and for all he know by know her body is hanging off of a tall building in a big city to send a message to the slaves. Without a doubt the Dothraki that have taken care of him and have shown no disrespect to him but he needed men to rescue his Queen.

Most of Jorah's major injuries have healed up by now and he wasn't in as much pain as before. His fighting skills are coming back to him with time and his plot of revenge is only growing more complicated by the day. Later in the day Jorah had another meeting with the Khal about Daenrys and he hoped that he could sway his mind.

He was sitting in his tent when a Bloodrider entered the tent to escort him to the Khal and speak with him. On his way to the meeting place he looked at the faces of men,women,and children all working together as one to keep society running. He could smell food being made and hear the laughter of people as they conversed with one another. Then he made it to where the Khal was sitting with his Bloodriders. The Khal was running his hand through his beard.

"Jorah the Andal." The Khal said in the common tongue. "I have had time to think about helping you find and save your Queen."

Jorah hoped it was the answer he was looking for. He needed to save Daenerys or else all the good she has done and will do won't last.

"And?" Jorah asked.

The Khal sat upright in his chair.

We will help you find your Queen and when we find her we will go into battle with you to save her. When she has been retrieved she should go to the Dosh Khaleen but I will make an exception for her. I knew Drogo and I liked him and I know that he wouldn't want his Khaleesi to live the rest of her life with the Dosh Khaleen he would want her to be free." He said.

Jorah smiled. He now had an army to fight for Daenerys. And the Khal is right about what Drogo would want for her. Drogo promise Daenerys the Iron Throne.

"Thank you." Jorah said with a bow.

The Bloodriders didn't seem to happy about the idea of helping a Westerosi let alone breaking a tradition and letting her go free. It was Dothraki tradition for a widowed Khaleesi to go to the Dosh Khaleen and live out the rest of their days with other widowed Khaleesi's.

"We will begin our ride in a week." He said

Jorah bowed and left the Khal and his Bloodriders.

Meanwhile back in Meeren Daenerys was cleaning the floors of Grazda's chambers. She worked for hours until it was clean. She went outside and dumped out the dirty water and went back up to his chambers. She didn't have any other orders from her master so she took her hair out of her tie and let it fall on her shoulders. She then fell back on the comfortable bed. She was tired from all the work she had been doing the past few days. Her eyes began to close and she soon fell asleep.

She awoke when the door to the chamber opened and Grazda entered. Daenerys jumped from the bed and tied her hair back before he saw her. He looked and saw her standing at attention. A smile crept across his lips as he approached her. When he was in front of her his hand moved up to push some hair from the side of her face. Daenerys shivered at his touch. He was gentle unlike how he was before. She knew it was all a way to trick her into believing that he cared for her or her well being.

His hand trailed down to her shoulder slipping the strap off and did the same with the other letting it fall to the floor. Grazda took a moment to look her body up and down taking in all her curves and perfections. He noticed that she seemed skinnier from when she arrived here. His right hand took her right breast and rubbed his thumb over the nipple. A slight sensation ran up Daenerys's spine. He then turned his attention to his gown taking it off.

Once he was naked he lightly pushed Daenerys down onto her knees alining her face with his slightly hard member. She knew what he wanted her to do but she wouldn't do it. Anger started to build in the master as she grabbed her by the back of the head and forced his cock into her mouth. He shoved it as far back as he could get it to go which was the back of her throat. She still had a bit off a gag reflex and she still struggled against him. He wondered when she would just give in and let it happen as she would never leave his service alive. Grazda grabbed Daenerys's hands and forced them to wrap around his shaft and she slowly twisted it as his member went in and out of her mouth. He let his hand go to her hair and undid the tie that held it up and let it fall to her shoulders.

Grazda liked her hair down like that but a lot of her work required it to stay tied back up. He took some of the locks in his hands and stroked through them. Pleasure was beginning to fill him as his cock was now fully erect in his slaves mouth.

"Faster." He ordered.

Daenerys began to twist her hands and suck faster to please her master as she didn't want to get punished. She hated it when he punished her. He pushed her head all the way to his base holding her head there for a moment and then pulled her off. She took a deep breath coughing slightly. Grazda picked her up and slowly pushed her back on the bed and laid on top of her. He lined up is cock and slowly entered her. She let out a grown of disgust as he did. His thrusts were slow at first but he slowly sped up.

Grazda had taken Daenerys many times before but it was different for her. She felt a slight rise of pleasure begin to form. She was shocked of her own thoughts and feelings. The master saw this change in feeling and smiled and knew she was falling. He thought it would take longer but was wrong.

He placed his hand on her breast and gave it a slight squeeze. Daenerys felt her hand slowly begin to slide down her body to her cunt and began to rub herself. Her master smiled this as a slight moan escaped her lips. Her free hand grabbed at her breast. She was then flipped over and Grazda shoved himself in her ass. He smacked her ass a few times and let his hand rest on it.

Her head was dangling down as she stared at the bed moaning from the pleasure. Her master grabbed her hair pulling it into his hand and pulled it making her head look straight forward. Grazda then pulled out of her and stood up. He grabbed her and yanked her off the bed pushing her to her knees. He shoved himself in her mouth and thrusted in a few times before he cocked his head back as he spilled his seed down her throat. He then laid back on the bed catching he breath.

Daenerys just stayed on her knees shocked at what had happened. More importantly what she just did. She moaned and enjoyed being fucked by the master. She just knew that if Jorah was alive and didn't do anything soon she would be lost forever.

 **So a little A/N let me know what you think so far...I know my smut skills aren't the best and I do hope to improve that and also lengthen the chapters a bit as well.**

 **This will probably be the last chapter for a while because of the Holidays. So in that case I want to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. See y'all in the next year.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well welcome back to Daenerys the Slave Queen! I hope you all had a good holiday. I just wanna start by saying sorry for the long delay on the update. I was hoping to be back by the 5th but I was busy...but I'm back so no need to worry. Anyway Happy New Year make it a good one and enjoy**.

Daenerys awoke naked in her masters bed. She was wrapped in the silk red and gold blankets. Her eyes looked to the left to see Grazda sound asleep next to her his stomach rising and falling slowly. The sun wasn't even up yet. It was barely peaking out from the horizon. She slowly got out of the bed and picked up her slave gown. Upon straightening back up she realized she wasn't chained around her ankle. She was so used to being chained to the bed and sleeping on the floor. There was still a mark where the chain used to be. She put the gown on and walked to the balcony that overlooked the city so that she could watch the sun rise.

The light of the sun began to brighten up the city. As the sun rose the city came to life. Slaves and Masters walking and talking through the streets some of the voices Daenerys could hear echo from the streets to the top of the Pyramid. To her right she could barely see the blue water of Slavers Bay. The bay looked beautiful from on top of Drogon but sadly her dragons were killed...or so the Masters said they were. It gave Daenerys a bit of hope deep inside...hope in a place where there is none.

"What are you doing over there?" Daenerys heard a voice ask from behind her.

She turned around to see Grazda laying on his arm looking at her.

"You never chained me so I wanted to see the sunrise." She replied.

He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Robe." He ordered.

Daenerys was quick to swiftly walk across the room grabbing his robe bringing it back to him. He took it from her stood up and put it on.

"I'm surprised you didn't try to run off." Grazda said.

"I wouldn't have made it ten feet passed the front gate." She replied.

Grazda smiled at the newfound loyalty from his slave. He knew it wasn't fear fear of being killed attempting to flee. He knew that she was breaking to his will. He walked over to a table where a pitcher of water and two goblets placed upside down lied. He flipped them both over and grabbed the pitcher filling them both with water. Grabbing them he handed one to Daenerys. She took it with a smile and took a sip.

Grazda walked over to the Wardrobe and pulled out a gown. He placed it gently on the bed and then looked at me. Daenerys studied the gown. It was white to match her hair. It had an opening in the middle that would show her bosom. And was long enough to touch her knees.

"This is one of the many gifts you may earn in my service." He said sipping from his cup.

She put her cup down on the nearest flat service and picked up the gown and felt it. It was soft made of the smoothest silk and was as light as a feather.

"Thank you." Daenerys said.

Grazda bowed before walking off toward his chamber pot.

"Change quickly we have much to do."

She stripped and put on the new dress. It fit snugly around her body showing all of the curves and perfections of it. She rubbed her hands down her body and then looked up at her master as if she was asking for approval. He placed his hand under his chin looking over her thinking. He nodded before speaking.

"Perfect!" He clapped his hands.

"Thank you for the gift." Daenerys said with a smile.

Daenerys was standing next to Grazda in the meeting hall. He was meeting some other great masters of the Bay. No one would say why but an emergency meeting was called. Grazda looked angry as well as the other Masters. Finally Grazda yelled out in frustration.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?"

A Master came through the door late. He was winded from running though the city to find the meeting hall.

"I'm sorry for my late arrival." He said taking his seat.

"I will ask again why did we call this meeting?" Grazda asked.

"The Dothraki have attacked a shipment headed to Meereen." The Master who was late said.

Grazda slammed his fists on the table.

"You wanted to rule Meereen and I gave it to you! If I can't trust you to protect your own supplies I may as well give the job to someone else!" He busted out.

Daenerys looked at her masters face and saw it filled with anger.

"You expect me to think there are Dothraki out here? There have never been Dothraki near Meereen." The master replied.

Grazda looked to Daenerys. She wasn't even paying attention. She knew that once she heard Dothraki were close that Jorah was alive and that she would be saved soon. She snapped out of her trance when she felt a shove at her shoulder.

"Hey!" Grazda almost yelled at me. "What would you have me do?"

I looked to the master who was staring back at me almost scared at what I would say. I took a moment to think and replied.

"I would give him another chance...a chance to protect the city. I've seen the Dothraki fight and they are a formidable opponents." She replied.

 **Sorry this was a shorter chapter and it took so long to write. I have had a bad case of writers block and tried to put something together for you guys. Let me know what you think so far and any input you might have would be very helpful. Things that should be added to the story and so on. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well sorry for the long wait. I kinda lost inspiration for a while but I'm back! I've been kinda running out of ideas so let me know what you think should happen in the story. I also want to apologize for the boringish start but gets smutty a little later ;)**

Daenerys let hope fill her as she entered Grazda's chambers. She knew Jorah organized there Dothraki attack and was coming to save her. Her mental picture of him had faded and doesn't remember what he looks like. She does know that when she sees him again she will know who he is. She began her work changing Grazda's bedsheets and cleaning the floor since she had nothing else to do and needed to pass the time. Grazda was too busy with the other Masters dealing with the Dothraki problem.

When she was done she sat on the edge of the bed and stared off into space. Footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall and immediately recognized them as Grazda's. The door opened and calmly closed as he walked in. Daenerys put on a fake smile for him just in case he was mad she didn't want to anger him any more. He ran his hand through his hair and huffed out a large angry breath.

He looked stressed out. He looked as if he didn't get any sleep. The attack has had everyone on edge and I guess it took a toll on him as well. He walked out onto the balcony and took a deep breath.

"Slave get me some water." He ordered in a angry tone.

She began to act immediately filling the goblet with water and bringing it to him. He took the cup from her and began to drink. In that moment Daenerys felt something in the air...something she couldn't seem to decipher. Was it anger? Or was it something else? He stood there for several minutes before turning to me.

"You spent a time with the Dothraki..tell me about them." He said in a demanding tone.

She wanted to tell him the truth...she wanted to tell him straight up that he was screwed. There was no real way to beat the Dothaki they had way to many people and much better tactics in a way. She looked up to him and gave him a saddened look.

"They are a savage people. I have seen them fight and they don't fight like the Unsullied...in fact I think they are much better on the field then the Unsullied." She told him honestly.

He placed the cup on the rail of the balcony and looked down at Daenerys.

"I thank you for your honesty. But do you think there is any way to defeat the Dothraki?" He asked.

She thought about it for a minute. From every battle she saw them fight they never lost once. Although most of the "Battles" were just small villages and had no real army to defend them. Also Drogo was ruthless when it came to fighting no one was parallel to him.

"When I was with Drogo he was ruthless in battle...this Khal however I haven't met so I can't tell you. From what I've learned the Dothraki are as good as their Khal." She replied.

Grazda stroked his chin with his fingers as if in a state of thinking. He turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"So you kill the Khal the horde will fall." He said tapping her cheek and walking out of the room.

Daenerys just stood there staring at where her master was just standing a moment ago. A moment later she broke from her trance and strolled over to the bed sitting down at the edge. She laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling thinking of Jorah. She knew that the only thing for her to do was live until he arrived to save her. How much longer until she breaks is the big question. Then sleep overcame her.

The sound of the door closing forced Daenerys's eyes to open and her body to shoot straight up. Footsteps grew closer until Grazda came into view. He seemed in a happier mood than before. He approached his slave as she rose from the bed. His eyes looked her up and down before his hand knocked her gown off of her shoulders exposing her pale body and perfect figure. His hands brushed over her breasts his thumbs flicking at her nipples. She tried to deny the small hint of pleasure that tingled through her.

From the last time he took her she couldn't believe the thoughts that we're going through her head. Every time they would come to her they would be pushed into the back of her mind but they kept coming back. And now more then ever the thoughts were back at the front of her mind as his hands trailed lower down her body. She wanted pleasure as it was mostly pain in chains. Her master was gentler with her than others were with their slaves which she was happy for.

She was then laid back on the bed as Grazda took off his robes tossing them to the side. He laid on top of her and starting kissing and sucking at her neck. A small moan creeped up her throat threatening to come out. His hands trailed down her body feeling her soft skin. The more Daenerys tried to resist the pleasure the more it threatened to come out. She couldn't let him break her but something about it felt so right.

He began to trail kisses down her body to her warm cunt. Attempting to stop him she closed her legs. Placing on and on her left thigh and one on her right he pushed her legs apart. She let out a shaky breath as her master's tongue began to invade her. As his tongue slid in and out and lapped around her folds the pleasure began to completely build up. He came up and lined his cock up with her opening. Slowly he pushed himself into her until his entire length was inside of her and a soft moan escaped her lips. A smiled crept up onto his lips and he brought them down to her breast taking it in his mouth sucking on it. Slowly he began to thrust into her and built up speed as he went. It didn't take long for Daenerys to fall under the spell of the pleasure as her moans were becoming louder with each thrust.

Daenerys's hand moved to cup her breast while the other slid down to rub herself. Grazda began to kiss and suck at her neck leaving behind little love marks behind. Pleasure had completely consumed Daenerys as all she could think about was release. Never had she felt this much pleasure..not even with Darrio or Drogo. Her master then pulled out of her and flipped her over quickly shoving himself into her ass. She was beginning to like being used and controlled over being the controller. Even when she was with Darrio and Drogo she almost always was on top but now being on the bottom being dominated brought something new to light. All of her resistance was fading with each thrust. Her fingers slid deep into her dripping wet cunt as she could feel her release coming soon.

Grazda placed his hand over her folds rubbing them aiding in bringing her closer to release. Everything in the room began to spin as all of the pleasure built up before flowing out of her as she screamed out at the top of her lungs. Her juices flowed out like a river onto the bed and her master's hand. He then stuck his fingers into her mouth making her taste her own juices. He then flipped her over and laid her back on the bed and pressed his lips to hers. Slightly to his surprise she began to kiss back opening her mouth for his tongue to invade and dance with hers. He slowly pressed himself back inside of her thrusting slowly. He broke the kiss and looked down at her face as pleasure began to refill her.

With each thrust he went faster and faster the sounds of his body slapping up against hers mixing with her moans. The sound of Daenerys's moans alone brought Grazda just a little bit closer to the edge. The pleasure Daenerys was feeling nearly made her forget everything about the past as she was overwhelmed with the current moment. Something inside of her never wanted it to end. Then she could feel her walls clenching as she burst out in another climax. As her walls clenched around Grazda's cock it sent him over and he spilt his seed inside of her with a loud grunt. He rolled off of her laying on the bed. As they both began to clam down Daenerys had realized what she just did...she realized she had been broken.

 **So again sorry for the long delay. I know this chapter isn't perfect but it's something. I'm working with my writing to make it better and I am working on writing more. I have a lot more free time now than I had before so defiantly more updates will be coming soon. Let me know what you guys want to see in the coming chapters...and don't worry there will be more Jorah coming! See ya in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to yet another chapter of Daenerys The Slave Queen. Sorry for the delay I do have lots of good stuff coming up the next couple of weeks so your DTSQ hunger will be fed that's for sure. Enjoy the chapter!!!**

The battle was over as soon as it began. The attacking Dothraki force split in two trapping the caravan between two hills with nowhere to run. Before the salve soldiers knew what was happening dozens had been cut down while another dozen Masters had also been killed. Soon the solders surrendered and the battle was over. Jorah stood on a small hill watching as the Dothraki looted the caravan. It wasn't a major victory but a victory nonetheless. Khal Moran walked up the hill stopping next to Jorah looking over the remnants of the battle. He made a comment on the fighting of the slave solders.

Jorah then walked down the hill to the carts looking though them. In one her saw a beautiful silk dress. He put it in his loot bag for Daenerys when he saved her as he knew they probably had her chained to a damp floor in torn rags. He wished they could march on the walls of Yunkai but it would lead into a siege and the Dothraki weren't the sieging type of warriors. They just like to attack,rape, and pillage.

Once the caravan was pillaged everyone loaded up their loot and rode back to camp. When they got back to camp they couldn't find anywhere to put all the loot. Eventually the Khal ordered some of the Dothraki to built a hut to put it all. Moran noticed Jorah and walked over to him patting his shoulder.

"Come." He said.

Jorah followed the Khal to a pavilion where he conducted his business. There was a table in the middle. Moran sat at the head and offered Jorah the seat next to him. He quickly took the seat and waited for the Khal to speak.

"We have won a battle." He said.

Jorah nodded. "Yes but not a big one."

The Khal nodded in agreement and called for a servant. A girl no older than 19 approached the table holding a pitcher of liquid. She was in torn rags and her hair was sticking up in several places. Dirt covered her face as she just stared at Moran waiting for orders shaking in fear.

"This slave is my favorite." He said gripping at her rear making her gasp.

Jorah's face went down at the sight catching the attention of Moran.

"We fought against slavery in Meereen."

Moran chuckled. "Well we are not in Meereen and we are not Meerenise...slave pour me and my companion a drink."

The slave obeyed his orders walking to a smaller table grabbing two cups. She filled them and brought them over to us. Moran waved her off and she quickly walked away. He put up his cup in a cheering motion. Jorah repeated and they both drank from the cups.

"So tell me about this Daenerys...I've heard many stories."

"She...she is the best Queen anyone can ask for. She's the Queen that cares for her people and treats them well...unless they treat her with disrespect. She did what had to be done even if she didn't like it. Her beauty is beyond compare...I'm sure the tales have spread far and wide." Jorah said taking a sip of his drink.

"I have also heard she possesses dragons?"

"She does. I hardly believed it when she stood from the ashes of Drogo's funeral pyre with three baby dragons climbing all over her...they grew quick. No doubt they are dead now."

Moran held up another toast. "For Daeneys." He said

Jorah lifted his cup and they both drank.

Daenerys stood on the balcony overlooking the city. Everything was now seeming normal to her as she was more adjusted to ruling in Meereen. It actually kind of nice not having to deal with all the requests and people wanted to see her. The only thing she seemed to miss was her dragons...her children. The day those eggs cracked open is a day that will always be in her memory no matter what happens. One question that was running through her head was what happened to Missandei. The sad part is that Daenerys hoped she was dead...she didn't want the young interpreter to go through what she has had to go through.

Down on the streets below the people of Yunkai were preparing for the Dothraki. They built barricades to hold the gates shut in an attempt they try to knock them down. Soldiers filled oil buckets full of arrows on the battlements to rain fire on the attackers. The young recruits trained in the courtyard so they can have as many troops as possible. The City was ready for both a siege and direct attack.

Daenerys felt a presence behind her. Turning her head to the side she saw Grazda approach as he placed his hand on her shoulder. He stood next to her watching over the city as it prepared. Never had the young Targaryen seen a city so efficient. It was still sad for Daenerys to see the slaves get whipped when they weren't working fast enough. It was hard for her to stand there a slave and in a way be treated better than any of them. Grazda sensed this and put a tighter grip on her shoulder to comfort her.

"What is bringing you down?" He asked.

"The way the slaves are treated...how I'm treated better than them...as a slave."

Grazda turned careening her cheek with his hand.

"Because you listen better than them. You serve me well and don't deserve punishment." He replied.

He looks into her eyes seeing everything...fear,hate,sadness, and a hint of joy.

"You still hate me...there is no need too. This is your life now and that Andal night is not coming to save you."

"But he is...he is. For what other reason would the Dothraki come this far. I was married to Khal Drogo a Khal every Dothraki respected. He is dead and I belong in Vaes Dothrak with the Dosh Khaleen." She informed him.

Grazda was no expert in Dotraki and their customs but if she was right...it scared him more. Especially if the sells words that got away are still alive that could be bad news. A good part of the Unsullied were killed while the rest got away. The Unsullied should be an issue as the commanders were dead...he saw their dead bodies himself. As for the Dotraki he has heard thousands of tales of what great warriors they are. He pulled his hand from her cheek.

"There is a meeting of the Masters...come." He said.

When they entered the room all the Masters were in their seats. They stood when the saw Grazda entered the room. He motioned for them to sit and took his place at the head of the table.

"Servant pour us some wine." He ordered.

Daenerys hesitated before walking ton the end of the room grabbing a pitcher of wine. She knew soon enough this would be over and Jorah would save her. Pouring wine into the cups she brought them over to the Masters as they began to discuss their business. They started with the Dothraki threat.

"This Dothraki threat seems to be larger than I initially thought." Grazda said. "Reports say there are over 35,000 Dothraki camped just 13 miles south of Meereen. They seem to be headed for Yunkai."

"My scouts told me there was a small party of about 100 or so Second Sons north of Meereen. I dispatched some men to deal with them before I departed." Master Hakhon said.

Grazda nodded.

"We need to up the defenses here. We are low on oil and arrows as well as men. I've noticed some parts of the walls are weak and falling apart." He said looking to a lesser Master. "I appoint you Master of Building and I expect those walls to be repaired before the savages get here."

The man nodded honored at the position bestowed upon him. "I will need a day or two to inspect the damages and will need some men to help with the repairs."

"Very well...I will request some slaves from Master Hizdaal. Grazda replied writing down a note to talk to the Master.

The meeting last a couple of hours. The Masters discussed the treasury,defenses,strategy, and other small matters. The upcoming battle was on everyone's mind. Reports were showing that the Dothraki army was much larger than the army in Yunkai. They had around 15-20 thousand men in and around the city while the Dothraki had almost 60,000. The Masters predicted the Dothraki would arrive in a few weeks but Danny knew better. They would be there in less than a fortnight. She was then approached by a slave she has never seen before.

"Master Grazda requires your presence in his personal chambers." She said.

With a nod she was making way towards her Master's chamber without a second thought. Once she entered Grazda's chamber she noticed he was already in the room standing by the bed smiling at Daenerys.

"Oranea!" He exclaimed.

"What is it Master? I was told you needed me."

Since fell over the room for several seconds.

"Straight to the point...that's what I like about you." He said with a chuckle. "But since you asked..."

Daenerys was still wondering why she was there. Until Grazda picked up a necklace made of gold. Attached to it was a amulet with an emerald in the middle. It was one of the most beautiful necklaces she has ever seen. He extended his arms out and she bowed her head so that he could place the necklace around her neck. She closely inspected the necklace looking deep into the green jewel embedded in the center. Looking up she didn't know what to say at this show of kindness. Grazda stepped in front of her lifting up his hands stroking her cheek.

"Hopefully this earns your loyalty...I can see everyday you still fight me...remember...you are mine now." He said shoving her back on the bed.

 **Sorry no sex this chapter but more is to come don't worry! How do you all like the story line so far? Suggestions are always welcome. Major stuff is happening in the next couple of chapters as I said pre-chapter including some plot twists and one BIG surprise! See y'all in the next chapter!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(This is going to be kinda short but it's just a filler until I can get the next chapter ready which is almost finished. I want to thank you all for sticking with me on this every long update schedule :) )**

 **A Few Months Earlier**

Daenerys Targaryen had been the biggest thorn in the Lannister's side for the last couple of years. Of course she had a claim to the throne as it's no secret Robert Baratheon used his Targaryen ancestry to take the throne. It's also no secret that many people believe a 'rumor' about Tommen's parentage which could aide the Targaryen should she come to Westeros. She had achieved the only thing she could ever ask for...her family in power. But now that was threatened by some girl who was gaining more power by the day. But lately information regarding her has gone silent. The last bit of information to come in was that she was attacked at some fighting pit and was saved by her dragon. The reports of these dragons seemed a little exaggerated as dragons have been dead for hundreds of years and what eggs are left have been turned to stone. But it seems the stories have to be true as everyone is saying the same thing. There is no way the armies of Westeros could face off against even a single dragon.

But when the Small Council called an emergency meeting Cersei knew it was about Daenerys...it had to be. There really wasn't really anything going on that warranted a emergency meeting. Guards and servants gave her weird looks as she sped through the halls of the Red Keep heading to the Small Council chambers. When she flung the doors open Qyburn,Masester Pycelle, Lord Tyrell, and her Uncle Kevin were already there sitting at the table. Spotting an open seat at the head of the table and sat down. Everyone sat there in silence for a few moments before Qyburn pulled a piece of parchment from his sleeve and slid it over to the Queen. She took a moment to stare at the paper and theorize what was inside.

She then picked up the paper and unrolled it and read the words. It had to be the best news that she ever heard. Daenerys was enslaved and her son's throne was secured. There was nobody who could go up against her son and win now the last Targeryen now sat in chains. This explains why information concerning her went dark for so long. This was everything that she could ever have hoped for.

"What happened?" Cersei asked.

"The Masters and their Slave Armies attacked Meereen and Daenerys was forced to surrender. They then took her as a slave. There is no word on her friends but reports of dragons have been heard around Astapor." Qyburn informed the Queen.

That girl claimed to be so powerful and was defeated by a army of slaves.

"Send a letter to this Grazda and congratulate him on his victory...I will go alert the King to this news." She said dismissing herself from the meeting.

Cersei made her way to Tommen's chamber with haste. When she made it to the room she opened the door to expose her young son with his wife laughing at the table. When they noticed that Cersei as there the laughter ceased. Their faces became serious as they looked to the Queen mother. She entered the room and asked for Margery to leave. The younger woman kissed Tommen on the cheek before walking past Cersei and out of the room. The guard pulled the door shut. She made her way over to the table he was sitting at and sat across from him.

Silence filled the room as they looked at each other. Tommen was confused as to the reason for his mothers visit. He could see in her eyes that there was something urgent she wished to tell him.

"What's going on mother?" He asked.

She dug into her sleeve and took out the rolled up parchment. Tommen took it from her unrolling it and reading the words written on it. After reading it he placed the paper down on the table and stroked his chin.

"Is this real?" He asked.

"Yes my sweet Tommen." His mother replied.

"So it's over?"

"Yes."

 **I know you guys gave been wondering how Cersei felt about Daenerys's enslavement so here ya go :) next chapter is halfway done and will be up by Friday or Saturday (I know I say that a lot). Again thank you guys for sticking with me and I hope you are enjoying the book.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY THIS FOR THE DELAY IV'E BEEN STUCK WITH WRITERS BLOCK. ANYWAY HAPPY SEASON 8! CRAZY EPISODE HUH? WELL NEXT CHAPTER THE CRAZINESS WILL COME TO DTSQ. ENOUGH TALKING AND TO THE CHAPTER!**

The town of Yunkai was on edge for the last several weeks. The Dothraki army grew closer every day and it still seemed like they weren't ready for a battle. The walls were still under repair and troops were still being trained. The Masters were running around taking care of the preparations and it was taking a toll on them. Grazda was noticeably more angry than he usually is. He took most of his angers out on Daenerys. Some nights he would come in his chamber and force himself on her even hitting her at times if she resisted. It took the ultimate toll on him as everything he has worked to achieve was at stake. What made it worse was that everyone in his new empire looked up to him to halt the Dothraki horde. As much as many didn't like him they hated the savages even more. They'd rather follow Grazda's lead over being slaves to the Dothraki horde. Daenerys was of much use to the Masters as she had lots of insight into the Dothraki. This was able to help them set up defenses against the attackers.

It took weeks but the city was finally ready for battle. Defenses were up and the men were motivate. They also took the extra precaution of creating a escape route for Masters and people. Daenerys was conflicted about the battle. Half of her wanted the Dothraki to lose and the other half wanted them to win. Her mind was all messed up from being trapped in chains for the last few months. She began to believe everything that she was told by Grazda about all her friends being dead...maybe this was her new life. No! She couldn't think like that...not now when freedom is so close. All of her goals always seemed so close no matter how far away they were.

Daenerys put her dress back on after pleasuring her Master. A thin layer of sweat covered her body from the activity. Grazda however continued to lay naked in bed with his arms behind his head. She walked over to the balcony and looked over the city as she fixed up her hair. Now that she took the time to admire the city the beauty finally showed. The ancient architecture could soon be a thing of the past depending on the outcome of the battle.

"Slave bring me water." Her master ordered from the comfort of his bed.

Without question she made her way to the small table holding the pitcher and cups. Carefully she filled the cup and turned around with an amused look on her face.

"Come and get it." Daenerys said jokingly.

Grazda picked up on her joke.

"You don't want to know what will happen if I have to get out of this bed." He joked back.

With a chuckle the silver haired slave brought the cup to her master. He took it from her hand and drank the whole thing dry. Handing her the cup back he requested another cup. Again she complied and filled the cup and handed it back to him. She caught his eyes checking her out as he sipped from the golden cup. He reached out to touch her but she pushed his had away.

"Haven't we had enough fun?" She asked.

He laughed finishing off the water and placing the cup on the floor. Getting out of the bed he place his hands on her sides slowly walking her back into a wall. His face was so close to her's that she could feel his breath hitting her face.

"This place would be an utter mess if I let a slave tell me how much fucking I was allowed to do." He laughed before kissing her and walking away.

Grazda bent over grabbing his outfit off the floor and putting it back on.

"I have important duties to attend to...please stay in the room." And with that he was gone.

Silence filled the air for the first time in days. It was nice not having people screaming and panicking. Yes panic still filled the city but everyone was hiding in their homes with family for what could be their last day on the planet. She looked over the city from the balcony as the sun set and actually took in the city. This would all most likely be destroyed in the next few days. She also pondered her rise to slave royalty. When she arrived her she was nothing but a slave...but now she is pretty much the lover of her Master. Nobody though that this was going to happen. Many of the slaves were envious of her as she was treated much better than the others. Most were beaten while Grazda barley ever laid a hand on her. Her treatment could be compared to a Princess. All she could really hope for is that help comes soon or else all will be lost.

Grazda walked through the city with his Generals checking every defensive position to ensure it was set up properly. He check the walls making sure there were plenty of arrows,oil, and torches up top. Everything seemed to be up to his standards...it had to be perfect or else defeat would be certain. He dreamed of taking power in Slavers Bay and now that he has it it is threatened by a horde of savages. He would do whatever it takes to keep his title and the power that comes with it.

"We fight from in the walls." Grazda told the General.

"My Lord?" He asked.

"Only a fool meets the Dothraki in an open field. We pick them off from the walls and once their force is depleted then we attack."

The General nodded and agreed.

They both then looked as a line of wagons with grain and other necessities coming through the front gate. Everything was almost in place then they could seal the city. All was set and everything was good.

The Dothraki horde was officially on the move. All of the near 80,000 men were marching. The echoes of horses and feet could heard for miles around. Jorah was at the front of the horde with the Khal and his Bloodriders. They would reach Yunkai in about two days. All he could hope was that this battle won't be for nothing. The entire Khalasar had high hopes for the battle. The slave army was much smaller than the horde and they were also poorly trained. He just hoped at this point was that Daenerys was ok.

Many of the men were thirsty for blood. Many were discussing what they would do with their slaves they will capture. That brought back memories of why Jorah was here in the first place. Before he fled Westeros he had sold some poachers to get out of debt. He was caught had nearly executed by Eddard Stark but he fled. He didn't condone the practice of slavery but it was a part of the Dothraki culture. He could help many slaves once him and the Dothraki defeat the Masters.

Yunkai was still another two to three days ride. It was no secret the Masters knew they were coming. Jorah wondered if the Masters would send their army to meet them in the field or would they coop up in their city behind the safety of their walls. Realistically staying within the walls would be their best bet. Only fools meet the Dothraki in an open field...he was hoping they were fools. The Dothraki really have no experiance with sieges or climbing walls as most city's they invade don't have any. If the Masters were cooped up behind the walls of Yunkai they could last for months with a massive supply of food and water. If they wanted to they could also flee the city on boats...but they wouldn't do that. They would want to show the superiority of their slave armies.

"I can already smell the blood of battle." Khal Moran said.

It seemed like all they smelled was the blood of battle. Hell the entire Dothraki Sea was built of the blood of battle as they invaded the land taking over villages and cities killing the native inhabitants. The Khal reminded the Westerosi a lot of Tywin Lannister...he was a man of power who cared for nothing but wealth and earned his by using soldiers to burn two castles to the ground killing everyone inside them.

As Jorah went to respond to Moran voices echoed that weren't from the horde causing him to place his hand of the hilt of his sword. As they grew closer to the noise several men could be seen one with his britches down taking a piss and another standing nearby. The others stood by a fire cooking and chatting. The man taking a piss turned around tying his pants up. When he noticed the horde he yelled to the men all grabbing their swords. Moran ordered for and attack on the small group of men. The man then grabbed a small dagger and quickly flung it and the Westerosi landing in the ground missing him buy a hair. Upon looking at the blade Jorah knew it looked familiar.

"Hold your blades!" Jorah yelled at the small party.

"Jorah?" The soldier yelled back.

"Yes Darrio it's me!" he replied sliding off his house and grabbing the dagger from the ground.

The old friends approached each other with smiles on their faces.

"I knew that was you old man...that's why I missed." Darrio joked.

"Sure you did." Jorah replied handing the sellsword his prized dagger back. "Anyway...how did you survive?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Darrio responded. "So what are you doing with the Dothraki?"

Jorah sighed.

"Daenerys has been captured and I've rallied the Dothraki to attack Yunkai and get her back." He informed the sellsword.

Darrio rubbed his beard.

"How many men do you have left?"

"After the battle a few hundred."

After Darrio resounded another recognizable face approached.

"Grey Worm!" Jorah said in shock.

"It's good to see you Jorah the Andel." He said in his broken tongue.

"And a few hundred Unsullied. How many are the horde?" Darrio asked.

"About 80,000."

He nodded. "We'll ride with you to save Daenerys."

Jorah,Grey Worm,Darrio, and Khal Moran all sat around the fire eating and planning out the battle. The plan was to sneak a man into the city and set their ships on fire. After that the army would surround the city completely blocking the Masters inside with nowhere to run. That should eventually force the Masters to surrender. Darrio and Grey Worm liked the plan while Khal Moran sat silent just listening. Jorah noticed the silence wondering what the Khal's input would be.

"Khal Moran your oddly quiet...what do you think of the plan?" The Westerosi asked.

"It's your battle Andal...besides the Dothraki aren't the best at strategy...we just attack."

He has a point. The Dothraki are raiders who never plan their attacks they just charge in and hope for the best. The Khal then retired himself to his tent to get some sleep and allowed the old friends to catch up. They exchanged stories of the long fight to this point. Darrio nearly died of thirst until he happened upon a small village that nursed him back to health. Grey Worm was severely wounded in the battle and a member of Meereen hid him in their home until he healed. Over time their men they had left found them and reformed their small armies. Neither of them knew if Daenerys was dead or alive. It made them happy to know that she was still alive and could be saved.


	11. Chapter 11

The citizens of Yunkai have been preparing for battle for weeks. Anxiety has gripped the city as no one new when the battle would take place. All they knew was the army was close and would arrive any day. Many were beginning to weiner the motivations for the battle. All was well until the Battle of Meereen when the captured the silver haired girl. Many thought the Dothraki was coming for her. Maybe one of her friends made it out alive and they rallied the savages to fight for her. Everyone knew many in the Dothraki Sea respected Daenerys's late husband Khal Drogo and would do anything for him. But it didn't matter...they just wanted to survive the battle. Everyone was behind to do what could be their last action before their death.

Grazda grunted as his seed filled Daenerys's ass and fell over on the bed leaving her ass as red as her face. The silver haired slave fell over next to her master looking him in the eyes. She was growing used to the rough sex. When she'd sleep with Darrio it was about the passion of it but now it was different. When Grazda first took her it was painful but that pain turned into pleasure. At this point she was a completely different person. Grazda saw the submission her in eyes and knew she was his. As his best slave he didn't want to hurt her too much but she was still a slave and needed to be put in place once and awhile.

He had to admit she was pretty hard to break but he got to her eventually. He placed his hand on her cheek stroking her soft skin. Never in a million years did Grazda believe he'd be King of Slavers Bay and owner to a Targaryen. Daenerys never thought she'd be a slave yet she became one. She had built strong tall walls yet Grazda her Master found out how to tear them down. Maybe this is where she belonged...serving a master...bedding him when he needed or cleaning his chamber pots. Maybe sitting on the Iron Throne wasn't her birthright after all...maybe Tommen was better suited to sit there. But none of that mattered at this moment. All that mattered was that she live through the battle to come. Grazda leaned over and began kissing Daenerys beginning round two. As he slid his tongue in her mouth the bells began to toll. They both knew what that meant...the Dothraki were here.

The soldiers ran to the walls with their bows in hand. Torches lined the walls so they could light the flaming arrows. They watched in horror as the near 80,000 men approached the city. Mixed with the Dothraki were a few hundred Second Sons and a couple hundred Unsullied. The commander have the order to knock their arrows and they obeyed. Down on the ground Darrio gave the order to his men to prepare the battering ram. Several men grabbed the log while a dozen men surrounded them with shields to protect them from the rain of arrows that was sure to rain down on them. Dozens of men rolled over several trebuchets and prepared the ammo that would be flung from them. The army itself was slightly out of range of the arrows so they wouldn't lose any men until the charge. Everyone was ready...the Dothraki could smell the blood waiting to be spilt. Many of the slave soldiers knew they were going to die today. Even if the Dothraki couldn't break down the main gate they would still be picked off by the archers. Everything for the battle was in place all they were waiting for was the signal to attack. For now they would intimidate the salve soldiers who most likely have never fought a battle in their lives until now.

Tension covered Yunkai as everyone locked themselves in their homes to stay clear of the fighting. Anxiety filled everyone as they knew at least a good chunk of the population would be killed and the city left nearly destroyed. Many carried daggers to be able to defend themselves if need be. Grazda made his way to the throne room with his beloved slave and personal guard. Most of his men were relocated to the wall to defend the city. If the worst came this is where he'd make his last stand. He was clad in chainmail and donned a sword at his side. Daenerys herself was unarmed and placed to the right of her master chained so she couldn't move. Even if she wanted to she'd never leave her masters side...she was completely under his control now. Not only has she submitted to being his slave but to being his lover. No longer was she Daenerys Targaryen but Oranea the slave to Grazda Mo Eraz.

Khal Moran slowly rode to the front of the line stopping next to Jorah. He looked up at the walls at the men lined up with their bows in hand. He chuckled at the men as they hid behind the safety of their walls.Those walls weren't going to keep them safe as they would get in the city one way or another. The Second Sons were ready with the ram and were awaiting the command to charge. Tension filed the air as the two armies stared each other down wondering when the bloodshed would begin.

Jorah prayed for the first time in forever. The man never had faith in his age...he believed every God was false. Faith never came to him as everything in his life always ended badly. With his first wife dying, his exile, his second wife leaving him for another man,his exile from Meereen, and now his queen was stolen and held a slave. Now the man of no faith prayed to the Old Gods for victory in this battle and that they could save Daenerys. He turned his head to Darrio and nodded his head. The leader of the Second Sons nodded his head to his men officially commencing the battle.

This was it...this battle decided the future of Westeros and House Targaryen. If they lost this battle there was no army in the world anywhere near the size of Khal Moran's Khalasar. Even if there was why would anyone help him on his quest to save a fallen Queen of a foreign land.

The Second Sons brought up their shields covering up the men that were carrying the battering ram. They began their charge through the field towards the front gates of the city. The commander on the wall gave the order to open fire and arrows rained down on the soldiers landing on the shields. The archers fired arrow after arrow trying to take out the men charging the gate.

While they were distracted the main army prepared ladders to scale the walls. When the battering ram made it to the gate and began attempting to break it open Jorah and Khal Moran ordered the main army charge. Vicious battle cries echoed across the battle field as tens of thousands of battle cries boomed out. Men on foot and horse ran across the field with swords out. Many of the archers turned their focus to the approaching army. The Dothraki archers responded with arrows of their own firing them from horseback. Men from both sides died as a result of being pierced by arrows.

After what felt like forever they made it to the wall. They quickly set up yet ladders and began their accent up the walls. Archers fired down on them killing many as they climbed. Jorah was the first to make it to the top of the wall. Right away enemies unsheathed their swords and began to attack the Westerosi warrior. He made quick work of them before moving on. The commander on the wall noticed him and attacked. Jorah noticed his swing jerking out of the way causing the blade to crash into the ground. He responded with a swing of his own but the commander pulled his sword up in time blocking what could have been his death. He the older opponent against the wall nearly causing him to fall. Jorah kicked him back allowing him to quickly swing his sword nearly cutting the man's stomach out. He fell to the floor and Jorah moved on.

By now hundreds of Dothraki,Second Sons, and Unsullied had climbed into the city. Blood flowed down the streets like rivers. Finally the battering ram busted through the front gate causing a flood of thousands to charge into the city. That's when the slaughter really began.

Darrio had his Arakh kicked from his hand and was knocked to the ground. He thought this was it...this was his death. The solider lifted up his sword and Darrio closed his eyes and thought of Daenerys one last time. The sound of the man grunting in pain caused Darrio to open his eyes. A sword was sticking through the man's chest and blood spilt out of his mouth. The sword was pulled out and the body fell unveiling Jorah stretching his hand out to help his friend up. He took his hand and picked up his blade continuing the fight.

They made their way taking the city in small chunks. As the attackers advanced Grazda sent more men to the front door of the pyramid to defend it. They were ordered to hold it at all cost. By now the attacking forces were just down the road from the pyramid. He knew it was inevitable that his army would be defeated by this horde of over 80,000 men including what's left of the Second Sons and Unsullied.

Just as Jorah thought victory was near as he was looking at the main door of the ancient pyramid screams came from behind.

"We're being hit from behind!"

Upon turning around he saw thousands of men charging through the gates to defend the city. The reinforcements numbered no more than three to four thousand and would be easy to overwhelm. But then from behind Jorah was knocked to the ground and it caused his sword to fly out from his hand. He rolled over to see one of the slave soldiers over him with a spear held up ready to slam it into his chest. But as the man went to stab him a roar echoed through the air. Everyone heard it and the stopped fighting. Again the screech could be heard but no one could see the source of it. Jorah,Darrio, and Grey Worm knew exactly what it was.

The massive black beast flew past the pyramid breathing its massive ball of fire. A feeling of relief field Jorah as the dragon breathed it's fire on the reinforcements setting them all ablaze. The shock gave him time to grab his sword and thrust it into the enemy standing above him. Standing up he shoved the man over and sliced another soldier across his belly. This motivated the Dothraki knowing that they now had dragons on their side.

Thousands of bodies littered the streets with blood flowing down them like a river. Jorah,Darrio, and Grey Worm were all drenched in blood. Much of the pyramid was damaged and chunks of it fell to the floor as the trebuchets hit it dead on. The took the opportunity to run into the pyramid where Daenerys was no doubt being held. The massive building was like a labyrinth that they would never escape. After what felt like hours of running through hallways they finally made it to the throne room.

On the throne in the middle of the room sat a man who could only be Grazda the Emperor of Slavers Bay. And there next to him was the reason they were there. Daenerys stood to his right chained to the throne. Her long silver locks were draped down over her shoulders and she wore a white dress that showed her stomach and a portion of her breast. Jorah was relived that his queen was still alive. When she payed eyes upon her old friends she barely recognized them. She wanted to smile but couldn't...they were here to take her away from her master.

"You must be Jorah the Andal." Grazda said.

"I am." Jorah relied.

"Your...older than I thought you'd be." The Master joked.

"I can still fight."

"I don't doubt that for a moment."

He looked to the other two men not knowing who they were. He doesn't recall any stories about them.

"And you two are?"

"We're the men that are here to kill you."

Daenerys knew who the men were.

"The man on the left is Darrio Naharis and the man on the left is Grey Worm. Darrio is the commander of the Second Sons and Grey Worm is the commander of the Unsullied." She informed her master.

The Master couldn't help but smile at his slaves obedience. Jorah was shocked at Danny's behavior.

"Kill them." Grazda ordered.

A dozen slave soldiers descended on the men. Jorah dodged a spear before slashing the man from his stomach to his neck. Daario tossed his knife into one's head and slashed another across the throat with his Arakh. Grey Worm tossed his spear into a soldier that nearly went for Daario. That action cost the Unsullied to take a spear in his side. He screamed out in pain before falling to his knees. Daario grabbed his knife tossing it into the soldier stopping him before he could finish off the Unsullied commander. Jorah and Daario quickly finished off the few other men. Grey Worm slowly rose to his feet with the help of Daario. More men then ran into the room heavily outnumbering the three men.

"We have to get out of here." Jorah said.

Grey Worm slid out of Daario's grasp.

"Go." He said motioning to Daenerys.

The Second Sons commander charged up the room fighting through several soldiers to get to Daenerys. Once he got there he used his Arakh to cut the chain tying her to the throne. She flinched upon him attempting to grab her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled to Daario's surprise.

While he was distracted a slave soldier stuck him in the side with a spear. Grey Worm saw it and tossed his own spear killing the man. The Second Son fell to the floor watching as his blood poured our unto the floor. Jorah dodged a spear before retaliating with a stab to the chest and kicked the enemy over. He looked up to see Daario on the floor with blood pouring out from his side.

Khal Moran then charged into the room with several Dothraki and began to fight alongside the Andal. Grazda saw this was the end for him if he didn't leave. He stood up from his throne and grabbed his most prized slave and fled the room while everyone was preoccupied fighting. They ran out the back of the pyramid and out to the port. Most of the ships were on fire except one. Entering it the army commander got the ship going and got it off the port. By the time Daenerys's liberators made it to the port the ship was already on its way out to sea. As they went further away from Yunkai they could see the smoke billowing up from the city. Then three dragons flew out from the other side of the city shocking Grazda and Daenerys. Danny was under the assumption that her dragons had been killed. A tear nearly fell from her eye. The dragons were going to set the ship ablaze but backed down and flew away after seeing their mother on board.

"Run you coward!" Khal Moran screamed at the top of his lungs in Dothraki.

They watched as the ship sailed as it shield sailed off to sea.

 **WHAT A CRAZY CHAPTER HUH? WHAT ABOUT TONIGHTS EPISODE? WHAT ARE YOUR PREDICTIONS FOR THE BOOK AND FOR THE REST OF THE SHOW?**


End file.
